


Ma'am and a monster

by Hornyforspace



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, No Beta, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, We die like crewmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyforspace/pseuds/Hornyforspace
Summary: White is a brilliant scientist. She has been forced to travel to Polus on a common transport vessel with a crew of ruffians and her quiet bodyguard.
Relationships: Blue/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 10





	Ma'am and a monster

**Author's Note:**

> The tags were being funny and I'm being lazy, I will fix this issue tomorrow. Hope you enjoy, feedback is adored.
> 
> Rp or a nice chat: 
> 
> Boom Boom#2961

White' that wasn't her name. In fact not a single letter corresponded with her name whatsoever. Her name made her feel important, the granddaughter of a famous Mira scientist was sure to get your name out there, and she had certainly made a name of her own. A doctor, sworn by oath to aid those in need and a biologist, first in her class, awarded for her research by the president of her country himself.

Yet here, she was 'White'. The degrees, the research, the awards all meant nothing to her fellow crewmates. She was there to test some samples and to patch up wounds. This wasn't her intention of course, she just needed to get to Polus. But the Captain of the ship barely let her board. She felt so degraded, like nothing, not a part of the crew, nor a piece of storage, storage was valuable but to these ruffians she was not.

She sat idly in the cafeteria, shuddering at the thought of swallowing the powder on her plate, it was grey with some brownish specks and she didn't think she'd seen anything as repulsive in her entire life.

So she listened, to anything she could to feel a part of the atmosphere.

She listened to Cyan and Black.

"Heard we've got something worth the whole ship on board. Think we'll be alright, Cyan?" Black had questioned, he was second in command, ready to fly them to safety if the captain passes, and how she wishes he would.

Cyan munched on her dust, coughing a little before answering him. "I dunno for sure, Ai don't think there's nothing that important on board, ef there was we'd have a load of escorts but all a've been given is my usual blaster and a tazer. A'm worried these rumours'll make us a tahget though." She sighed, she seemed tired.

Precious cargo? White hummed slightly, wondering herself if this rumour were true.

"Ma'am." White jumped, turning to her side to face the 6'4 woman who had been sat next to her all along. This was Blue, and to White's knowledge that may as well be her name. Blue was a body guard her grandmother had hired to escort the doctor to Polus without hassle.

White was..disappointed with her guard. She wouldn't admit it but she was one to fantasize, she had dreamed of a large strong person who could sweep her off her feet and whisper sweet nothings to her whilst they sailed into the sunset.

Blue was tall and ridiculously strong, but she was like a machine, no outward emotion and hardly ate nor slept.

"Do not fret ma'am, these are just rumours and they shall pass. I am here to protect you with my life, if I do not I will be terminated."

White hummed in dismissal, listening to the four others sat at a table instead.

"Polus? I've never been there, it'll be nice to feel the ground for a while." Yellow mused.

Lime snickered and elbowed the Pink crewmate sitting next to him. 

The Pink crewmate seemed ashamed, looking down at their lap.

The Orange crewmate chuckled. "What's up with them? Come ooon, can't be as bad as the time I downloaded one of those screamer videos instead of our orders. Waste of an hour." They grumbled.

"They-"

The Pink crewmate pushed the Lime one off the chair. White winced, expecting a fight but the young man just laughed and got back up.

White's attention was pulled away as Red, the captain of this ship cleared his throat.

"Break time is over, Brown has updated your tablets with your task and schedule. Get it done snappy and I may break out some of the dessert reserves." 

White huffed and got up, bringing her tray to the bin.

"You didn't eat ma'am." Blue pointed out.

"I lost my appetite.." White dismissed.

"I know it's not exactly gourmet, but you can't starve yourself." Blue scolded monotonously as the two women entered med bay.

White sighed and ignored her comments, noticing her batch of samples had finished cultivating. She took the tubes out, dispatching of the anomalous tube before transporting samples into petri dishes for microscopic viewing.

White felt awkward, Blue was just standing there, she knew full well her guard had tasks to do as well and her constant silent presence was making the doctor uncomfortable. White spun around in her chair.

"We're you not assigned any tasks?" White questioned.

"Yes ma'am, but guarding you are my main objective." 

"I'm fine here, don't want to upset the captain." White tried.

"On the contrary ma'am, there is an imposter among us."


End file.
